


Separate Ways

by Miss_Psychotic



Category: Fast Five (2011), Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 11:10:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Psychotic/pseuds/Miss_Psychotic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Rio, while building a life in the Canary Islands things between Mia and Brian hit breaking point.<br/>Mia decided they need a break.<br/>Brian turns to Dom for his comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Separate Ways

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nommedeplume](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nommedeplume/gifts), [ylaris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ylaris/gifts).



> I know I should be working on Danza Kuduro, but I really needed to get this out.
> 
> So here you go! Have some shameless PWP!
> 
> comments and feedback always greatly appreciated.
> 
> This is gifted to Nommedeplume for her brilliant Betaing skills and cheerleading.  
> And also to Ylaris for always commenting and saying such wonderful things on Danza.

_"Someday love will find you_

_Break those chains that bind you_

_One night will remind you_

_How we touched_

_And went our separate ways_

_If he ever hurts you_

_True love won't desert you_

_You know I still love you_

_Though we touched_

_And went our separate ways"_

  **Separate Ways - Jouney**  


 

 

 

 

 

10 million dollars could buy you a lot of things.

Including, but not limited to a beautiful house on the beach of Santa Cruz. Spacious, and big enough for the whole family.

Including the growing family of Brian O’Conner.

  


“Just read the instructions.”

“Mia, I’m perfectly capable of putting it together without the instructions.”

The brunette huffed, a hand gently rubbing her swollen belly.

“Fine. Don’t listen to me. Not like you ever do.” She snapped back and left the nursery.

Brian put down the screwdriver and took a few deep breaths.

“Things still not working out?”

Brian jumped at the sound of Dom’s low voice.

“Don’t do that.” He glared at the larger man.

Dom shrugged and offered a Corona as a peace offering.

Brian took it, grateful for the cool drink.

“So things with you and Mia aren’t getting better?”

“Does it sound like it?” Brian shot back, raising an eyebrow in question.

Dom chuckled low and deep.

“Nah, the nights have been pretty quiet.” The older man teased crudely.

“Don’t remind me.” Brian shook his head.

Dom’s face turned serious.

“So are you guys splitting up or what?” Dom moved to help get the crib together. He checked over the pieces Brian had already put together. Brian was right, he didn’t need the instructions.

“I don’t know. Mia won’t even let me touch her or the baby. She’s been really cold lately. I don’t know what I did wrong. She won’t tell me.” Brian was frustrated and angry.

He wanted to be there for Mia, wanted to be there for their son, but she kept pushing him away when all he wanted to do was help.

“Maybe what you guys need is a break?” Dom offered.

“Mia already suggested that. She thinks some time away from each other is the best thing for us. I don’t like it.”

“Why not?”

“She’s basically saying she wants to be free to see other people.”

“And?”

“And I don’t!” Brian was angry now.

“I don’t want to have the freedom to go out and pick up some chick in a bar. I don’t want to be given even more of a reason to be like him.”

“Your dad?”

Brian nodded.

“I won’t bail on this kid Dom. I want to be here for him. I don’t want Mia making it easier for me to run.”

“Then don’t. Agree to her idea, take this break, but prove to her you won’t be leaving. Prove to her that even with the freedom you won’t take advantage of it.”

Brian sighed deeply, reaching for his beer again and drinking slowly.

“You really think that will work?”

“I have no idea.” Dom admitted.

“Let’s get this finished. I can speak with her after dinner.” Brian finally decided.

“I’ll have the Coronas in the garage for afterward.” Dom teased and picked up the screwdriver.

“Now hand me that leg.”

 

***

 

“How’d it go?” Dom was bent forward working on a blue and white two tone ‘71 Escort.

“Better than I expected.” Brian shrugged, hands in his pockets as he stood next to Dom and watched him work.

“Where did you even find her?” Brian asked.

“Mia?” Dom frowned confused.

“The Escort.” Brian clarified with a chuckle.

“Some guy brought her over on a boat, engine is fucked, not built for the hills and the salt water, so he left her rusting in his yard. I made him an offer.” Dom shrugged.

“She’s come up nice.” Brian complimented him, taking one hand out of his pocket to run it appreciatively along the fresh paint job.

“Yeah.” Dom agreed, watching Brian admire the car.

“So what did Mia say?”

“She wants us to try this out for a month or so. We’re single for all intents and purposes. I don’t like it, Dom.” Brian shook his head sadly.

“I don’t like it at all.”

Dom stood up, cracking his back from where he’d been hunched over too long.

“C’mon. I promised you beer and you deserve it.” He called Brian over to the other end of the garage.

Dom had built stairs when they had first bought the house. The garage was large and spacious and Dom noticed how supportive the roof was and decided to build some stairs to the roof where he had a sweet set up of old bucket racing seats and even some bench seats.

There was also a cooler and beer.

  


Brian followed Dom up. He hadn’t spent much time up there, and was quite intrigued about what it looked like.

“Wow.” The blonde grinned as they rounded the top, stepping up on to the roof.

“Nice huh?”

“No wonder you practically live up here.” Brian beamed.

The sun was sinking low on the horizon painting the sky a pink and orange. The water looked so blue from up there.

“This is great.”

“Wait for the stars.” Dom smiled sinking down onto what was obviously his chair.

Brian took the red bucket seat next to it, facing the ocean, same as Dom.

They clinked bottles before taking their first sips and both let out content sighs.

“I think I might have to come up here more often.” Brian told Dom as the sun sank lower and lower until it was gone from view completely.

“You’re welcome, anytime.” Dom gave him a grin.

They sat in companionable silence for what felt like the longest of times, just drinking and smiling up at the stars as they slowly came out of the dark night sky.

“So how’s this going to work with you and Mia?” Dom asked the blonde.

Brian shrugged.

“I guess I’m on the couch for a bit, no biggie.”

Dom nodded.

“Our couch or someone elses?”

“I’m not ditching, Dom. I told you. I’m staying.”

Dom nodded and took another drink.

“You going to finally get laid?” He teased.

Brian groaned and closed his eyes.

“Shut up. It’s not like you’re getting any either.” It was a lame comeback but true all the same.

“I get plenty. I just don’t bring it home.” Dom shrugged.

Brain stared at him for a moment.

Dom laughed.

“Yes Bri, I am capable of discretion.”

Brian punched his arm playfully.

“Yeah well. I’m sick of women. Nothing is ever good enough.” Brian bitched.

Dom laughed at him.

“Have another beer Romeo. I’m sure things will work out.” Dom handed him a fresh beer.

They were 4 down each already, now starting their fifth.

“Seriously though.” Brian started, and took a drink.

“Why is it nothing is ever good enough for women? I’ve done everything right for Mia and she just...” Brian cuts off frustrated.

“I think it’s just nerves over the baby.” Dom shrugged. “I’m sure things aren’t so bad you can’t fix this once her hormones go back to normal.”

“I don’t know.” Brian sighed looking up at the stars.

“Mia thinks I should go into town and find someone to fuck all my frustrations into.”

Dom almost choked on his beer.

“Are you serious?”

“Yup.” Brian made a popping sound when he pronounced the P.

Dom was quiet for a few moments before he started laughing.

“Why are you complaining? You just got permission. Do you know how many guys in your position would kill for that?”

“I don’t want to go find some random woman to fuck.” Brian pouted. “I’m sick of women. They get clingy and it’s all about feelings and emotions. Why can’t I just find someone I can fuck into the wall and then walk away once we both catch our breath?”

“Brian, you just described men. Men are the ones you fuck and then just walk away from like nothing happened.” Dom laughs as he speaks.

Brian takes a moment to consider this and then starts laughing too.

“Oh shit.” He giggled, probably a little drunk.

“Oh shit is right.” Dom chuckles.

“Man if I was ever going to fuck a guy it’d have to be you.” Brian blurts out and finds he doesn’t want to take it back.

Dom laughs louder.

“Yeah, that sounds about right.” He agrees and takes a drink of his beer.

“To be honest, for a while there back in Echo Park, before I knew you were a cop. There were a few times I was worried I’d have to bend you over the Charger.”

“Oh Really?” Brian challenged with a smirk.

“Really. Half the time I couldn’t tell if you were flirting with me or Mia.”

“I don’t think I even know. You Torettos man.” Brian shook his head with a fond smile.

“I think it could have worked.” Dom shrugged. “Bending you over a car, that is.”

Brian snorted a laugh, thankful the beer he’d been swallowing didn’t come out his nose.

“Us and cars huh?” He teased and let the mental image sink in.

He’d been interested, of course he had been. Who wouldn’t be interested in having Dominic Toretto fuck you over his car?

“You ever think about it?” Dom asks him, tone serious now. The air around them feeling heavier than before.

“Once or twice.” Brian shrugged. “I may have been thinking about it when you told me about your dad,” He admitted.

Dom laughed. “Me too actually.”

They both clinked bottles and drank to that, matching stupid grins on their faces.

It was quiet again for a long time, Brian thinking things over.

Thinking over his relationship with Mia. Dom had always been there, in the background. Always been there for him when Mia couldn’t, when Mia didn’t know how.

Come to think of it, it was never just Mia. It was always Mia and Dom.

“Hey, Dom.” He called, breaking the silence.

Dom turned his head to look at the blonde.

Brian moved quick, committing to what he was about to do.

He may have moved a little too quick because the kiss ended up being more like a lip smash before Dom managed to steady Brian where his chair had tipped and ease him back to kiss him properly.

Brian found kissing Dom wasn’t that different from kissing anyone else. It felt good. It felt better than just good. Brian liked the way Dom smelt, oil and leather and sweat.

Dom managed to get the kiss under control and then pulled back, slightly breathless.

“You sure about this?” He asked the blonde.

“Hell no.” Brian replied instantly and moved back in to kiss Dom again.

Dom groaned as Brian’s tongue ran teasingly across his bottom lip. He grabbed the smaller man by his hips and pulled him until he was straddling Dom’s lap in the car seat turned lounge chair.

Brian shifted on his lap, trying to get comfortable and succeeding in rubbing his ass over Dom’s crotch.

“Stop fidgeting.” Dom teased him with a grin.

“Make me.” Brian shot back and went right back to biting at Dom’s bottom lip, kissing him deeply, experimenting to find what made the larger man moan.

Dom took it as a challenge and held onto Brian’s hips tightly, pulling them down against his slowly forming erection.

Brian let out a small moan. He quite liking being manhandled like this.

Dom’s cock twitched at the sound. He’d heard it before, muffled through the walls of the bedroom Brian shared with Mia, but never like this, never so open and so close he could feel it vibrate through his lips.

Dom liked it. He liked it a lot.

“I don’t think we should do this up here.” He managed to break away from Brian to speak.

“Garage?”

“Probably our best bet.”

Brian nodded and climbed off Dom’s lap. His legs were like jelly as he tried to walk to the stairs.

Dom managed to stand up and guide him, the two of them chuckling and shushing each other as they headed into the garage.

“Are we really doing this?” Dom asked Brian, who had moved to the Escort, closing the hood and picking up the cover sheet.

“You backing out on me?” Brian pouted playfully up at him.

“Just making sure.” Dom clarified.

“Well you said you’ve thought about fucking me over a car; here is a car and I’m ready to be fucked. Do you need further clarification?”

Dom laughed loudly.

“You’re a slutty drunk, Brian.”

“And you say the nicest things.” Brian replied sarcastically, batting his eyelashes for effect.

“Now come on, I’m hard as fuck and I want to come already.”

Dom stared appreciatively at Brian for a few more moments before heading over to his tool box.

Hidden under the million and one sockets was a half empty bottle of lube and a half crushed box of condoms.

Dom hadn’t been lying about getting some when no one else was around.

“You’re taking too long.” Brian whined at him.

“I’m sorry princess, would you like me to fuck you dry?” Dom sassed back and dropped the lube and a strip of condoms onto the hood of the car in front of Brian.

“No, this is good.” Brian agreed with a cheeky grin and reached for Dom, pulling him in closer and kissing him again.

Dom pushed Brian up against the car, hands traveling down to grip his ass and lift him onto the hood, pulling his knees apart and moving in between them.

Brian kissed like he was starved for it, demanding lips and tongue, and Dom was happy to go with it, to let Brian take what he needed.

Brian’s hands moved over Dom’s shoulders and down his back, they caught on the waistband of Dom’s shorts and Brian brought them around to the fastenings, working them open.

Dom moaned as Brian fumbled his shorts open, hands brushing over his erection with each movement.

“You’re doing that on purpose.” He accused.

Brian gave him a cheeky grin.

Dom kissed him again, harder this time, forcing Brian backwards until Dom was hovering over him. The larger man made quick work of Brian’s pants, opening them and then tugging roughly to pull them down off his legs.

“Bend over.” He ordered as he pulled back and grabbed the strip of condoms.

As Brian moved Dom rolled one over himself and then reached for the lube.

“You ever done this before?”

“Nope.” Brian shook his head, bending forward so his hips were pressed against the quarter panel and his chest against the hood.

Dom bit back a groan at the sight he made.

“You look damn good like that.” He told Brian, voice low and rough.

Brian let out a laugh.

“I feel ridiculous.” He admitted.

“You look like the perfect slut.” Dom teased him.

“Oh thanks.” Brian winked back, shifting on his feet to wiggle his ass playfully.

Dom laughed at him.

“How drunk are you?”

“Eh, maybe 50/50.” Brian shrugged.

Dom nodded and pressed one lubed finger right in.

Brian gasped, body tensing and then relaxing.

“That was cold.” Brian glared back at Dom.

“It’ll warm up.” Dom smirked back at him and worked the single digit back and forth, getting Brian used to it.

Brian didn’t seem to mind it either way. He didn’t look to be in pain, but he didn’t look like it felt good either.

“You okay?”

“Yeah, just feels weird.” He shrugged.

Dom pulled back and coated two fingers this time, pressing them into Brian slowly.

“Better or worse?”

“Better.” Brian let out a small moan, arching his hips and pushing back on it.

Dom smirked.

“Feel good?”

“Different, not bad, not good. Just. It’s hard to describe.”

Dom nodded and curled his fingers. Theoretically he knew how this went, he’d just never gotten to the practical side of things.

“Tell me if I hurt you.” He told Brian and kept feeling around for that spot he’d heard about.

Brian gasped and tensed, letting out a soft noise when he came across something of a slightly different texture.

“There?”

“There!” Brian agreed and pressed back on Dom’s fingers.

Dom chuckled at his enthusiasm. For a straight man Brian was taking this a little too well.

“You sure you never done this before?” Dom teased him.

“Maybe once or twice by myself.” Brian admitted. “But I haven’t since I was a teenager.”

“That explains it.” Dom grinned and pushed in a third finger.

“Fuck.” Brian gasped, head dropping forward, thudding softly on the hood of the car.

“Good?”

“Will you hurry up? I’m going to die if I don’t come soon.”

“How long has it been?”

“Since what?”

“Since you’ve come?”

“I don’t know. A week, two?”

“I thought you and Mia hadn’t been fucking lately?”

“We haven’t. That was a solo adventure.” Brian bit back and pushed his ass firmer against Dom’s hand.

“Will you hurry up!”

Dom chuckled and withdrew his fingers.

“Just relax,or it’ll hurt more.” He instructed as he lubed up his cock and took a step closer to Brian.

“Thank you Captain Obvious.” Brian rolled his eyes and let out a long drawn out moan as Dom slid inside.

“Fuck.”

“Just breathe.”

“Holy fuck.”

“Breathe Brian.”

“I am!”

Dom chuckled, pressing in further until he was all the way inside.

“You okay?”

“I’m fairly certain there’s a cock in my ass, and I’m probably too drunk to actually come, but yes. I’m okay.”

The both of them laughed nervously. Shit. Dom couldn’t believe they were actually doing this.

Too late now.

Taking a deep breath Dom pulled back a little before pressing firmly back inside of Brian.

Brian let out a small noise that sounded more pleased than pained.

Dom repeated the movement.

Brian whimpered softly, arching his hips, trying to get Dom to hit that spot from before.

Dom watched him move, loved the way he rocked back against him, trying to take Dom deeper.

Brian was tight. Tighter than anyone he’d had in a long time and Dom hadn’t been prepared for this.

“Jesus.” He muttered, hands grasping firmly onto Brina’s hips to keep him in place while Dom moved behind him.

“Dom.” Brian moaned softly. “C’mon, more.” He panted.

Dom groaned softly, loving how his name sounded being moaned by Brian.

“Don’t want to hurt you.”

“Fuck that, just hurry up and fuck me.” Brian retorted.

Dom shook his head but relented and shoved back inside of Brian.

The blonde hadn’t been braced enough for the impact and slid forward on his elbows, bending him further, arching his ass up higher and forcing Dom in deeper.

The two of them moaned low.

“Fuck.” Dom groaned.

“There! Fuck.... Dom. There.” Brian gasped.

Dom leant forward, his mouth closing over Brian’s shoulder to keep himself quiet as he fucked up into the blonde, quickly, hard and rough.

Brian clawed at the hood of the car for some kind of leverage but found none.

Dom felt amazing inside of him, stretching him, and hitting that spot over and over again.

Brian wondered why he’d never done this before. Why he and Dom had never done this before.

“Fuck.” Brian gasped again, working a hand between himself and the car to get at his cock.

“Fuck, Dom. I’m gonna come.” He moaned, eyes squeezed shut as he fisted his cock roughly, desperate to come already.

Dom groaned, watching Brian’s arm work as he tried to finish.

“Yeah go on.” Dom encouraged him. “Come for me Brian.” He said low and dirty against Brian’s neck.

The blonde tensed, back arching further, mouth falling open in a silent moan as he came hard and fast, come smearing over the fresh paint of the Escort.

Dom stilled inside of Brian, the clenching around him making it almost impossible to move. His own orgasm was less powerful than Brian’s, but was still deeply satisfying.

With a grunt he pulled out and took two steps back to lean against the frame of an old Torana.

He panted, watching Brian lay completely spent over the hood of the Escort.

“You’re cleaning that up.” He told the younger man, noticing the come on the paint. Dammit Brian that was the whole point of the drop sheet.

Brian just lifted his arm and gave Dom his middle finger.

“Just did.” Dom shot back and the two of them started laughing again.

“Fuck, I need to find somewhere to lie down and pass out.” Brian groaned, slowly standing up.

“I’ll help you to the couch. Put your pants back on.”

Brian nodded and managed to find some paper towels to wipe off with before pulling his underwear and pants back on.

Dom fumbled his shorts on again and put an arm around Brian’s shoulders to steer him into the house.

“Mmmm, thanks.” Brian hummed, on the border of passing out.

“You’re welcome. Get some sleep.” Dom told him.

Brian smiled and leant forward to kiss him once more before dropping down onto the couch and promptly falling asleep.

Dom sighed and watched him for a few moments before heading out to the garage to clean up the evidence of their activities.

Once the Escort was pristine again he headed back up the stairs, grabbing an old blanket on his way.

Dom dropped heavily into his chair again, wrapping the blanket around him as he stared up at the sky and tried to process exactly what had just happened.

He’d just fucked his best friend.

His best friend who was having a baby with his sister.

Dom closed his eyes and rubbed his face in his hands.

This was going to get complicated quickly.

He’d have to avoid Brian for a few days. Let them both calm down and get over it.

They could write it off as a one off drunken fumble in a time of need and leave it at that.

Feeling somewhat eased by this plan of action Dom shimmied around in the seat getting comfortable before letting sleep overcome him.

 

***

 

Brian woke up on the couch and wasn’t completely sure how he got there.

He remembered drinking with Dom on the roof of the garage, laughing a lot, and then he remembered them kissing.

Brian shifted where he lay, rolling to his side to try and conceal his morning erection.

He remembered Dom taking him down into the garage, being bent over the Escort.

Brian shivered, his cock twitching, arousal coursing through his veins.

Fuck.

He’d let Dom bend him over and fuck him against the Escort.

And he’d fucking loved it.

Brian sat up too quickly, getting a headspin but ignored it on his mad dash to the bathroom.

He locked the door behind him and turned the shower on, letting it heat up as he stripped off.

Brian leant against the tiles, eyes closed, going over every detail he could remember from the night before.

He remembered the feel of Dom pressing inside of him, stretching him open wide. Dom’s mouth on his neck and shoulder, biting and kissing them both.

Brian whimpered, wrapping a hand around his erection and working himself in quick hard strokes like he had, not 12 hours earlier, with Dom buried inside of him.

“Fuck.” He gasped and then bit his bottom lip to keep quiet. He couldn’t risk anyone hearing him, especially not calling out Dom’s name by accident.

Brian squeezed his eyes shut tighter, trying to remember more. The way it felt when he’d slid forward and Dom went so deep inside of him.

Brian moaned, muffled it by covering his mouth with his free hand.

His hips rocked forward, fucking into his fist as he panted harshly through his nose, desperate to come.

The sound Dom made as he pushed in deep and came inside of Brian was what pushed him over the edge. Remembering how Dom had stilled behind him, his larger body seeming to vibrate with pleasure before he slumped and pulled out.

The water was cold when Brian opened his eyes again. His breathing had evened out but his body was still buzzing.

Fuck.

What had he done?

What had they done?

Horrified with himself Brian got out of the shower and dried off quickly.

He didn’t bother dressing in his clothes from last night, just slung a towel around his hips and headed to his and Mia’s room for some fresh clothing.

He bumped into Dom in the hall who was also freshly showered and dressed.

Brian blushed trying to sidestep to the left, but Dom had the same idea and kept blocking him until Brian just stood still and Dom could go around him.

They hadn't said a word and Brian couldn’t even gather up enough courage to look Dom in the eye.

Fuck.

They’d ruined everything.

Dom was going to hate him.

Mia was going to hate him.

Well fucking done O’Conner.

Brian was still cursing himself mentally when he got to his and Mia’s room.

She was making the bed when he entered.

“Hey.” She said softly.

“Hey.” He replied.

Mia gave him a small nod and left so he could dress.

Brian wasn’t sure if he felt relieved or miserable.

 

***

Brian spent the next few days avoiding Dom at any cost.

Dom wanted to say it didn’t bother him but it did.

He’d try to talk to Brian, just about random shit, cars, modifications, even surfing but the Blonde just managed to somehow have an excuse and slip away.

“Did you two fight?” Mia asked after watching Brian make excuses and slip out of the kitchen.

Dom was glad he wasn’t a blusher.

“No.” He told her. “But apparently we’re not on the same page about a few things.”

“If this is about the separation. It was my idea.” Mia told him.

“Don’t punish Brian because you feel you need to be my big scary brother all the time. You guys are friends, and Brian hasn’t done anything wrong. Don’t punish him for nothing.”

Dom wanted to tell her it wasn’t like that. That Dom wasn’t angry at Brian because of some imagined wrong that Brian had done.

But he couldn’t tell her that.

“Okay.” He agreed because it was much simpler.

Mia gave him a kiss on the cheek and headed off to bed, it was getting late and she had less and less energy the longer she was pregnant.

Dom sighed and watched her go.

This was getting out of hand.

With a sigh Dom finished washing the dishes before heading off to find Brian and talk this shit out.

 

***

 

“Thought I’d find you up here.” Dom told him, moving to sit in his usual chair on the garage roof.

Brian didn’t say a word.

“We should talk about this-“

“There’s nothing to talk about.” Brian cut Dom off.

“Like hell there isn’t.” Dom shot back, angry now.

“Look Dom, it was a mistake, okay. I was drunk, you were drunk. Just leave it alone.”

“So then why are you making a big deal out of it by ignoring me?”

Brian opened his mouth to reply but quickly shut it.

“Exactly. If it meant to little why are you making such a fuss to ignore me?”

“Dom, just leave it.”

“It’s okay to like it,”

Brian groaned loudly.

“Dom. I said leave it.”

“I liked it.”

Brian was going to tell him off again but stopped, instead he took a deep drink of his Corona.

The silence stretched on.

“Why?” Brian asked finally.

“Why what?”

“Why did you do it?”

“Why did you?”

Brian shrugged.

Dom just nodded.

“Can we at least go back to how we were before?  We used to be able to talk to each other about anything.”

Brian sighed softly, feeling guilty because yeah, he missed his best friend.

“I guess.” He shrugged.

“How are things with you and Mia?”

“Just as shitty as ever.”

“She been seeing anyone?”

“She’s 6 months pregnant, I doubt guys are going to pick her up at a bar.” Brian shot back.

“Hey some guys have a thing for pregnant women.”

“Should you be freaking out about that?”

“Shouldn’t you?”

Brian shrugged.

“Maybe I don’t know how I feel about Mia anymore.” He admitted.

“What’s changed?”

“Me.” Brian admitted.

“Brian.” Dom spoke softly.

“I can’t get you out of my head.” Brian admitted.

“I don’t…”

“Not like that. I’m not a chick Dom. I just mean I can’t get what we did out of my head.”

“You keep thinking about it, playing it over and over again.” Dom smirked knowingly.

“I keep waking up from dreaming about it, hard and desperate. My showers are getting longer and longer in the morning.”

“I’ve noticed.” Dom grinned.

Brian blushed but didn’t back down.

“I’m worried there’s something wrong with me.”

“There’s nothing wrong with enjoying sex.”

“Even when it’s with your off again-on again fiancé’s brother?” Brian shot back.

“It is when you’re in the off again part.”

“And what about if I don’t know if I want the on again part because it means giving up great sex, I’m not going to get from her?”

“Then you should probably take advantage of the situation and get it out of your system, or prepare yourself for a long talk with Mia.”

Brian sighed deeply and then finished off his beer.

“Take advantage of the situation?”

That’s what I said.” Dom replied with a grin.

Brian grinned and then laughed.

“Fine, in the garage.” He agreed and headed down the stairs.

Dom followed him close behind.

They didn’t waste time, stripping off only what they needed to as quickly as possible and then Dom pressed them together against the side of the Escort again, kissing Brian deeply.

Brian responded under his touch, moaning softly, his cock stiffening quickly.

“Fuck.” Brian gasped as Dom bit at his neck and shoulder.

“Bend over.” The larger man ordered.

Brian didn’t even respond verbally, just let Dom take a step back and then leant forward over the car again.

He could hear Dom rolling the condom on, could hear the lube open and then felt the cold of a finger press inside.

Brian moaned softly at the burn as it stretched him open.

“Fuck you’re gorgeous like this,” Dom told him, voice low and rough already.

Brian whimpered as Dom pressed two fingers inside of him, scissoring them.

“Hurry up.” Brian was impatient and his cock was leaking precome onto the paint.

Dom chuckled and moved to kneel behind Brian.

“Calm down, you can wait,” Dom told him and removed his fingers.

“What are you-? Oh!” Brian gasped and arched his spine, pressing his ass back against Dom’s mouth.

“Oh fuck.” Brian groaned, spreading his legs wider and pressing back, trying to get Dom to do that again.

It felt strange but Dom’s tongue was strong and talented as it circled his hole, and teased the nerves.

“Dom.” Brian gasped.

Dom hummed, he loved how Brian moaned his name like that.

Dom pressed forward, stiffening his tongue into a point and pressing it inside of Brian.

The blonde moaned loudly, face and chest flushed from arousal.

“Holy fuck.” He gasped, hand reaching down to his cock, certain he could come from a few strokes.

Dom pulled back enough to shove two fingers roughly into Brian and fuck him quickly with them.

“Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.” Brian chanted, whole body going stiff as Dom finger fucked him through his orgasm.

When Brian whined from overstimulation, Dom slowed down and then removed his fingers, wiping them on a rag.

Brian was sagged over the Escort still.

“You okay?”

The blonde nodded.

“Fuck.” He rubbed his clean hand over his face and Dom cleaned the other with the rag.

“You’re wearing a condom.” Brian frowned looking at him.

“Well I was planning on fucking you, but you seemed to enjoy my tongue well enough.” Dom shrugged and went to remove it.

“Don’t.” Brian stopped him.

Dom was confused for a moment before Brian took the two steps needed to back him against the Torana and then drop fluidly to his knees.

Dom moaned appreciatively at the sight and Brian didn’t even hesitate, just opened his mouth and sucked on the head of Dom’s cock.

“Oh fuck.”

Brian closed his eyes and breathed through his nose. He figured it couldn’t be that hard; just keep your teeth covered and suck.

Dom held onto his shoulders for support, rocking his hips in minute amounts while Brian got used to his girth.

Brian pulled back after a few minutes and worked his jaw.

“Fuck how do women do this for so long? My jaw fucking aches.”

Dom chuckled and helped Brian up.

“I could just fuck you, like I planned.”

Brian bit his bottom lip and thought about it for a minute before nodding and moving back to the escort.

Dom grabbed the lube again and worked three fingers into Brian.

“You good?”

“Yeah.” He nodded, cock slowly coming back to life.

Dom grinned and curved his fingers, pressing against Brian’s prostate.

“Fuck.” He gasped.

“Get hard and then I’ll fuck you.”

“Wow, you really know a way to a man’s heart.” Brian deadpanned, before reaching for his cock again, stroking until he was hard once more.

“Much better.” Dom grinned and lined up his cock, pressing the head inside.

Brian let out a low moan and pressed back against Dom, trying to take him deeper.

“C’mon, fuck me already.” The blonde demanded.

“So impatient.” Dom tutted but did as he was told, pushing in deep and then holding there as Brian’s muscles spasmed around him.

“Fuck you’re tight.” Dom panted into Brian’s ear.

“Move, Dom. Please.” Brian gasped, arching his hips again.

Dom pulled back and pressed forward again, trying to find that angle and make it feel good for Brian too.

When he found it, Brian let out a long moan, getting his hands under himself and using it as leverage to fuck back and meet Dom’s thrusts.

“Shit.” Dom gasped, hands tightening on Brian's hips, fucking into him harder.

“Fuck, yeah, c’mon Dom, harder, fuck me harder.” Brian panted, he could feel his orgasm building, so ready to come again.

“Jesus Brian,” Dom gasped, fucking him hard and rough now.

Brian held onto the side of the car and let Dom pound into him, his knees going weak, forcing him to lock them or fall to the floor.

“Fuck, fuck. Dom. Dom.” He gasped.

“Come Brian, fuck. Come for me.” Brian groaned and took one hand off the car, moving to touch his cock again.

It didn’t take much longer after that, Dom slamming into Brian and shuddering through the aftershocks of orgasm when Brian clenched around him as he came.

“Fuck.”

Dom chuckled and turned Brian’s head to kiss him again, slow and deep.

“Yeah.” He agreed.

***

If Mia noticed they seemed to have gotten over their tiff, she didn’t mention anything.

Mia seemed pleased they were spending so much more time together.

“It’s good. You two always work best when you work together.” She smiled at Dom.

He smiled back and kissed her forehead before going back out to the garage.

They were actually working on the cars today, Brian tuning the Skyline, modifying the cams and intake.

Dom watched him bend over the engine, watched the way he moved in those jeans.

“You going to stare all day or you gonna do something?” Brian called out not even looking up.

“Well…” Dom grinned and strode over, moving up behind Brian, pressing his hips to Brian’s ass, grinding against him.

Brian let out a small noise of pleasure.

“How could I resist an offer like that?”

Dom let his hand snake around Brian’s hip, sliding inside the front of his jeans to palm Brian’s cock.

“Dom.” Brian moaned softly, head falling back on his shoulder.

Dom smirked and kissed at Brian’s exposed throat.

“Whore.” He teased affectionately and went to open Brian’s jeans.

“Guys! Dinner’s ready!” Mia called out as she walked towards the open garage door.

Dom and Brian separated and stood side by side, backs to Mia, leaning over the engine.

“Guys.” She said again.

“Sorry Bella, just talking shop.” Dom smiled, not turning fully, hiding his erection from her.

“Well don’t complain to me if your dinner’s cold.” She warned them and headed off again.

They held their breath until the side door of the house swung closed and then collectively let out a large breath.

Dom looked to Brian who was sitting on the front of the car, rubbing his face in his hands.

“Hey.” He said softly.

Brian looked up.

Dom cupped his face with one hand and kissed him slowly and sweetly.

“Let’s get some food.”

Brian smiled despite himself and nodded.

“Yeah, food.” He agreed.

Dom smiled down at him and let his cheek go, stepping back and headed to the house.

Brian watched him for a moment before following.

***

“So everyone’s coming?” Brian asked again to clarify.

“Yes, Brian. Everyone. Rome, Tej, Han, Giselle, Dom, you and me.” Mia clarified.

He nodded.

“Alright, do you need me to do anything?”

“Stop bothering me and get out of my kitchen,” She shot back.

Brian sighed and did as she asked.

It was getting almost impossible to be around her when she got like this.

Brian retreated outside to where Dom was getting the burgers and ribs ready by the barbeque.

“You okay?”

“Just Mia.” Brian shrugged.

Dom looked back to the house and quickly stepped in to give Brian a kiss on the lips, nothing special just a soft comforting peck.

It  worked.

Brian smiled and scratched the back of his head looking sheepish.

“It’s been a while.” He said softly, knowing Dom would understand.

“Too risky.” Dom replied almost instantly.

“Yeah,” Brian agreed.

It had been almost a week since Brian and Dom could get any time alone. Mia had started insisting they go to bed earlier and not stay out drinking beer at all hours like they had been.

During the day it was too risky, Mia could come out at any time and they’d almost been caught so many times by her just randomly wandering over to the garage.

They had been lucky.

But Brian was getting desperate.

There was something addictive about Dom’s body, about his touch and his kisses.

He wondered if this was how Letty felt about him.

“Stop thinking so hard.” Dom gave Brian a grin.

Brian stepped closer into his personal space and nudged him.

To anyone looking it would be two guys being idiots around a barbeque.

To Dom and Brian it was foreplay and teasing, casual touches in strategic places.

“Later,” Dom promised him.

“Where?”

“We’ll figure it out, but later.”

“Good, I’m fucking hard as a rock just thinking about you.” Brian admitted.

Dom smirked and looked around before grabbing Brian’s hand and putting it over his crotch.

Dom was hard.

“Me too.” He smirked and gave Brian another quick kiss.

They had been ridiculously lucky that it hadn’t lingered as Rome and Tej pulled up in their matching cars not 3 seconds later.

“Well well well!” Rome smirked rushing to give Brian a hug.

“Not just three holes in the ground,” Dom replied moving to give Tej a one armed hug.

Rome glared at Dom for a moment or two and then cracked a smile.

“Dammit Dom,” He grinned and hugged him too as Brian and Tej embraced.

“Where’s your girl?” Rome asked Brian.

Brian tensed and his face closed off. “Mia’s inside.” He told him.

“The hell happened?” Tej asked, picking up on his body language.

Brian shrugged and kicked at the ground a little.

“Mia decided she wanted us to have a break. Just for a while.” He told them.

“Oh bro.” Rome said sympathetically. “A break? You two aren’t splitting for real are you?” He asked.

Brian was very conscious of Dom standing next to him, of how his answer could affect the man.

“What happens, happens. This is still my family and I’m still going to be here for them.”

Dom put a hand on his shoulder, a casual touch he’s done plenty of times before.

“Alright, why don’t you guys go say hi to Mia we’ll get food started. We’re just waiting for Han and Giselle.”

Tej and Rome headed inside and Brian let out a breath he was holding.

“You okay?”

“Not, really. You need to fuck this out of my system soon. I can feel myself getting bitchier and bitchier,” Brian tried to joke.

Dom tightened the grip on Brian’s shoulder.

“Hey, look at me.”

Brian looked up.

“We’ll get through this. We’ve gone through worse and came out on top.”

“Yeah.” Brian nodded.

He wanted to kiss Dom, so badly. Dom looked like he felt the same.

Han and Giselle picked that moment to arrive.

Brian swore it was a conspiracy. The universe was trying to cockblock him.

***

“Mmmm, Mia this is delicious.” Rome hummed happily, filling his plate with more food than one man should ever be able to eat in one sitting.

Mia blushed and chuckled softly.

“Thanks.”

Brian stabbed at his salad, eating slowly.

Dom watched him carefully and reached out with his foot and lightly brushed against Brian’s bare ankle.

Brian lifted his head up and gave Dom a small smile.

Dom rubbed his ankle again in reply.

Mia let out another laugh at something Rome said and Brian put his fork down carefully.

“Anyone else want another drink?” He asked, standing up from the table.

There was a chorus from everyone.

“I’ll help.” Dom made it a sigh, like he didn’t want to but someone had to do it.

Brian fought to keep the smile off his face.

As soon as they were in the relative safety of the kitchen, away from prying eyes Brian gripped Dom’s shirt front in two hands and yanked him in for a kiss.

“I’m going to kill someone.” He muttered against Dom’s lips.

“You’re not the only one.” Dom replied, reaching down to grip Brian’s ass and hoist him up onto the bench, moving into the space between his legs.

“The fuck she think she’s doing laughing at all his bullshit?” Brian hissed, hands moving to Dom’s pants button.

“Who does Rome think he is flirting with the mother of your kid?”

Brian let out a small noise of frustration, when his hands shook too much for him to get Dom’s pants open.

“Calm down Bri,” Dom told him quietly, moving his hands up to cup Brians face and hold it in place.

“Calm down.” He repeated and kissed Brian softly.

“You just gotta be the bigger man here, let it go.”

Brian nodded and sighed, leaning forward to put his forehead on Dom’s shoulder.

“I don’t get why she’s doing this.”

“Neither do I. But we will deal with this together. That’s what families do.”

Brian nodded again.

“C’mon give me one more kiss and then we’ll get these drinks.” Dom gave him a teasing grin.

“One more kiss?” Brian asked, flirting heavily.

“Just one?” He pouted.

“Only one.... for now.” Dom grinned.

Brian smirked and leant forward kissing him deeply and pulling back.

“Drinks, now.” Brian ordered and pushed Dom backwards so he could slide off the counter.

Dom chuckled and took a step back to let Brian down.

“Tease.”

“Look who’s talking.”

Dom smirked and opened the fridge.

“The hell is taking so long?” Tej complained opening the kitchen door.

“Calm down, we were talking.” Brian shot back, but his tone was playful, casual.

Tej laughed. “Talking or bitching?”

“Bit of both.” Dom spoke up, handing Tej a beer.

“Yeah. I’m not too fond of Rome right now either.” Tej nodded.

The three of them stood around nodding for a moment.

“Alright, we should head back.”

“Do we have to?” Brian whined.

Dom laughed and went to take a step closer to kiss him quiet and suddenly realized he couldn’t.

He aborted the movement, before it looked obvious and handed Brian two more beers to take out.

Tej seemed to have missed the exchange altogether since he was heading outside with the beer.

“That was close.” Brian said quietly.

“Sorry.” Dom apologised.

Brian gave him a small smile and kissed him quick and cheeky.

“Don’t be.” He winked and headed out.

Dom gave himself a few minutes to calm down before following after Brian.

Tease. He thought with a grin.

***

“Alright, so who’s going to be the poor guy to go get more beer?” Han smirked as he finished the last of his.

“Not it!” Tej called out.

“What are we, 10?” Mia rolled her eyes.

“I’ll go.” Dom offered, he needed to get out of here. Needed a break from Mia and her constant bitching at Brian, which was putting everyone in a tense mood.

She wasn’t rude to anyone other than Brian, and Dom was about ready to call her on it.

“I’ll come with. You’ll get lost old man.” Brian teased.

“Fine but we take the Challenger.”

“Skyline.”

“Challenger.”

“Skyline.”

“Escort?” Dom smirked.

Brian went to say Skyline again but realized what Dom had said.

“Fuck yes.” He replied and if anyone knew what they were talking about they probably would have been a little more hesitant to let the boys leave together.

“Don’t take forever this time.” Mia called to them.

Neither replied.

“She’s ready to run?” Brian asked as they pulled the drop sheet from the Escort. Dom was getting sick of washing her.

“Has been for a while.” Dom grinned.

“Sly bastard.” Brian smirked back to him and slid into the passenger seat.

Dom chuckled and started up the ford.

The two men took a moment to appreciate the low rumble of the engine before Dom drove them out of the high fenced compound and down to the street.

“Beer is that way.” Brian frowned pointing in the opposite direction.

“Yup.” Dom nodded with a smug grin.

“Are you taking me for a fuck?”

“Yup.”

“My hero.” Brian simpered playfully.

Dom let out a bark of laughter.

“If I’m your hero, how about a little worship?” Dom smirked, turning them down a side street.

“What did you have in mind?” Brian licked his lips.

“Well...” Dom trailed off, watching Brian’s tongue wet his lips.

Brian caught on.

“If you get us caught or killed I’m going to kick your ass myself.” He warned.

Dom smirked and shifted in his seat, slouching and giving Brian better access to his jeans.

Brian leant over the centre console, feeling ridiculous.

“I feel like a cheap prom date.” He muttered, opening up Dom’s jeans.

Dom smirked and took one hand off the wheel to pet Brian’s hair.

“It’s okay baby. I’ll still respect you in the morning.” He teased.

Brian bit at his thigh in retaliation.

Dom jumped and chuckled. “Watch the teeth.”

Brian snorted a laugh.

“There is something wrong with us.”

“Probably.” Dom agreed.

Brian laughed again softly and reached inside to free Dom’s erection from his underwear.

"You choke me and I swear to god," Brian warned, licking his lips again.

"C'mon just suck me already." Dom rolled his hips up impatient.

Brian grinned and opened his mouth, sucking on the tip of Dom's cock.

It felt weird, no layer of latex between them.

Dom tasted better than latex could ever hope to, not so much bitter as different, something new Brian hadn't tried before.

It was an acquired taste he decided, but the concentration of Dom's scent is what made him moan around his mouthful.

Dom always smelt good, and Brian found that he could get hard just from catching a whiff as they passed in the hall or sat together on the couch.

"Fuck," Dom groaned the hand petting Brian's hair gripping a section at the back of his head.

He didn't push or pull just held on as Brian worked his lips up and down the larger man's shaft.

Brian pulled back and swallowed the excess of saliva forming in his mouth.

"Don't stop," Dom pouted down at him.

Brian chuckled and licked at the head, tasting pre come and moaning happily.

Dom let out another soft moan, driving slower than he usually would down these streets and focusing a hell of a lot harder to make sure they didn't crash.

"You're getting better," the bald man commented.

Brian just wrapped his lips around the tip of his cock and sucked, tongue flicking out to tease the slit.

Dom moaned low and pressed his hips forward out of reflex.

Brian let him push up, let him try to get his cock deeper into Brian's mouth.

Dom was glad their destination was close, he needed to fuck Brian now.

The entrance to the back beach was deserted at this time, only surfers came here and the sea was flat tonight.

"Out of the car." Dom demanded, pushing Brian back so he could reach the park break and get out of the car himself.

Brian was already opening his shorts and shoving them to his knees when Dom joined him at the front of the car.

"Fuck!" Dom cursed.

"What?"

"Forgot lube." Don sighed.

Brian let out a groan if annoyance.

"Fuck me anyway?"

"Are you crazy? It'll hurt." Dom shot the idea down.

"Then use saliva." Brian shrugged, out of ideas but desperately needing Dom's cock in his ass now.

"That could work." Dom agreed and pushed Brian forward so he was bent over the hood again.

"I'm starting to get de ja vu." Brian complained.

"I'll fuck you slow and sweet another time." Dom teased.

"Is a bed too much to ask for?" Brian sighed dramatically.

"Shut up princess." Dom grinned and spread Brian's ass, spitting into his hole before pushing his thumb inside.

"Fuck!" Brian hissed. Okay maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

"Dom." His voice must have sounded distressed because Dom gently eased his thumb out and let him go.

"Fuck!" He cursed. Brian looked fucking amazing all laid out before him and Dom wanted inside of him.

"I got an idea." Dom told Brian and moved to kiss his shoulder before sliding down behind him.

"Are you going- ah fuck! Okay!" Brian gasped as Dom worked his tongue over Brian's hole.

"Shit Dom. Warn me properly next time," Brian's voice was breathy, face and chest flushed with pleasure as he rutted his ass back against Dom's tongue which was slowly working him open.

Dom tried to push as much saliva inside of Brian as he could, pressing it inside with his tongue and hoping no one drove passed right now.

When he was breathless from his work Dom pulled back to press a finger inside of Brian.

"Good?" He asked.

Brian let out a noise of pleasure, tilting his pelvis back, trying to take it deeper.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Your cock, now!" Brian demanded, shoving back on the finger again.

"It'll hurt,"

"Don't care. Fuck me Dom," Brian moaned loudly.

Dom groaned and spat on his hand a few times, trying to get his cock wet enough to not hurt Brian too much.

"Fuck," he muttered not completely sure this was a good idea.

"You sure you want this?" Dom asked, pressing the head if his cock against Brian's slicked hole.

"Dom, c'mon. Don't make me beg."

Dom swore again and pushed forward.

Brian felt fucking amazing.

Tighter than he'd ever been and so fucking hot.

"Shit."

Brian let out a long breath and moaned as Dom sunk in deeper.

"Here?" He asked pulling back a tiny amount and nudging against Brian's prostate.

"Yeah," Brian moaned pressing back. Lifting up on his arms to be able to turn his head and kiss Dom.

Dom didn't think or hesitate. Brian said he wanted this so Dom would trust him to say stop if it was too much.

He gripped Brian's hips tightly, pushed him hard against the car and fucked up into him hard and fast. Aiming for that perfect spot each time.

He must have been hitting it because Brian could barely keep quiet, moaning loudly, swearing and reaching under himself to work at his cock.

"Fuck Dom!" Brian moaned, body arching I to Dom's thrusts.

"Fuck, harder c'mon I can take it. Fucking fuck me."

Dom would never admit it but he loved shameless slutty Brian. Loved how lost in pleasure the blonde became until nothing else existed except for Dom and Brian.

"I'm gonna come." Dom warned him.

"Yeah c'mon," Brian encouraged him.

Dom but his bottom lip hard to not shout out and shoved in deep, holding there as he came, cock twitching inside of Brian and the blonde whimpering.

"Fuck," Dom gasped.

"Keep going." The blonde panted.

"Please."

Dom kept rocking his hips, pressing deep against Brian's prostate and grinding the head if his softening cock against it for as long as he could.

Brian whimpered and let out a moan of Dom's name when he came.

The two of them took a moment to gather their breath before slowly separating.

Dom probably enjoyed watching his come slowly drip down Brian's thighs just a little too much.    

Something primal inside of him loving that Brian was marked as his.

"Ugh this feels gross." Brian complained.

"What does?" Dom smirked knowing exactly what Brian was talking about.

"I have come in my ass and all over my front."

"I think it's a good look on you."

"Fuck you. Give me something to clean up with." Brian shot back.

Dom chuckled and pulled off his black singlet shirt.

He cleaned up the come dripping down Brian's thighs for him and then handed it over so Brian could clean up his front.

When he was done Brian threw the shirt back at Dom.

"Easy." Dom smirked and threw it into the backseat.

They fixed their clothing and got back into the car.

"Beer then home,"  Dom told Brian.

"Yeah," he agreed and shifted in his seat.

Dom smirked and drive them to the store.

Brian. Wouldn't stop fidgeting the whole way and Dom smirked knowing it would be his underwear getting wet that was causing him to shift and move about.

Brian caught him smirking.

"Shut up."

"I didn't say anything." Dom replied still grinning.

Watching Brian walk from the garage to the house was hilarious.

"You're a little obvious sweetheart." He teased.

"I hate you." Brian glared.

"I know how to fix this." Dom told him opening up one of the beers they'd just bought and splashing it on Brian's front.

"The hell you doing?!" Brian shrieked.

Dom laughed.

"And that's why you don't open up the bottle that fell on the ground." Dom said loudly as he noticed shadows moving across the windows.

"What took so long?" Mia asked them.

"Usual spot was out of Corona so we had to go a little further." Dom lied easily.

"The hell happened to you homie?" Rome chuckled at Brian.

"I didn't realize I grabbed the beer that'd been shaken up." He shrugged.

"Well go get changed." Mia practically ordered him and headed back inside.

Dom and Brian gave each other matching grins and headed back Into the house.

***

“So how much longer until mini Brian comes out?” Rome asked, his hand on Mia’s belly as the baby kicked.

“A few more months.” Mia sighed softly.

Brian had his hands firmly clenched around a beer his eyes downward.

Mia hadn’t let him touch her belly in weeks.

Whatever game she was playing, Brian hated it.

This was just going too far.

Dom noticed Brian’s sour mood and put two and two together.

“Alright Rome don’t hog him. He’s an O’Conner and a Toretto, you gotta let Daddy and Uncle Dom have a turn too.” He called out and nudged Brian to go and sit with Mia; to go and bond with his son.

Dom knew it was a dick move because Mia couldn’t deny Brian in front of everyone; couldn’t flat out refuse to let him touch her belly when she had just let Rome.

Brian could have kissed Dom he was so proud of that man.

He was going to get a rather nice thank you later.

Brian moved quickly. He loved his son, hadn’t even met him yet but he knew there would never be anyone more important to him.

“Hey buddy.” Brian grinned resting his hand where Mia told him too, right over a kicking foot.

“You’re getting so much stronger.” He cooed to Mia’s belly.

The grin on his face could have melted the ice caps it was that bright.

Dom’s grin matched.

“Alright Dad, move over. Uncle Dom wants a turn.”

“Share.” Brian compromised.

Dom pretended to think about it but his smile gave him away.

The two of them sat on either side of Mia, head on her shoulder and a hand on her belly.

Slowly one by one the others headed off to bed.

“I’ve missed this.” Brian spoke softly.

Mia didn’t reply.

When the baby stopped moving and kicking Mia pushed Brian and Dom’s hands off her and stood up.

“I’m going to bed.” She told them and left the room.

Brian watched her go, feeling for the first time in a while the desire to go after her.

“You okay?” Dom asked softly so that Rome, who was getting comfy on the couch... Brian’s couch, couldn’t hear them.

“Where am I sleeping?” He frowned.

Dom followed his eyeline and realized what was going on.

“Mia.” Dom called out. Surely for one night they could sleep next to each other.

“No.” She replied instantly from down the hall.

“Mia you can’t make him sleep on the floor.”

“Why don’t you let him bunk with you if you care so much.” Mia shot back.

With a sigh Dom turned to look at Brian.

“You better not snore.” He said sternly, but it was all for show since Rome was still awake.

“Whatever man, don’t hog the covers.” Brian shot back and followed Dom down to his room at the back of the house. The master suite.

As soon as the door was shut Brian had Dom backed up against it, pressing forward and kissing him hard.

“Thank you.” He said slightly breathless from the kiss.

Dom grinned and kissed him again.

“You’re welcome. I noticed you hadn’t had a chance to bond with him for a while.”

“Yeah.” Brian agreed.

Dom kissed him once more to chase away the bad mood he could see creeping into Brian’s mind.

“C’mon, you asked for a real bed and now we have one.” Dom took his hand and lead him across the room.

“Oh you spoil me, sir.” Brian teased, reaching to pull off his shirt.

Dom dropped back onto the bed and watched as Brian stripped down to his underwear.

He licked his lips, following the fabric up over his head, exposing more skin for Dom to fantasize about.

“You look good like this.” Dom spoke lowly.

“You don’t have to flirt dear. I was going to fuck you anyway.”

Dom laughed softly and pulled Brian forward, opening his pants for him.

“Just get naked and get in my bed.” The larger man growled against his hip, licking and biting at it, to distract Brian.

“I would if you stopped gnawing at me.” He chuckled.

Dom relented and let him go, stripping himself down bare and turning on one of the bedside laps before Brian could flick off the large room light.

“I don’t remember the last time I fucked in a bed.” Brian pondered out loud.

“Me neither.” Dom agreed and waited for the blonde to climb on top of the covers. It was too hot for blankets and the ceiling fan was on it’s middle setting; on low it did nothing on high it had a high pitched whine that drove Dom nuts.

Brian climbed down and lay next to Dom, both of them on their backs, Dom with his hands behind his head, and Brian with one arm slung over his face the other, the one closest to Dom, touching and teasing the outside of a well muscled thigh.

“I kind of owe you a decent thank you, don’t I?” Brian asked casually.

“Yeah I think so.” Dom agreed, turning his head to look down at Brian.

“What do you want?”

“Well....” Dom left the suggestion hanging.

“Dom.” Brian grinned at him, sitting up to lean over the man’s well defined chest.

“Tell me what you want.” He asked again.

Dom sucked in a deep breath, understanding what Brian was telling him.

“In that case, I wouldn’t mind fucking you face to face for once.”

Brian let out a small snort of laughter.

“Of all the sexual things in the world you could have picked, you chose something you were going to get anyway?”

Dom shrugged. “It’s what I want.”

Brian smirked and leant down to kiss him.

Dom met him halfway and deepened the kiss, rolling them both so that Dom was on top

Brian let out a soft moan.

“Please tell me you have lube in here?”

“I have lube.” Dom promised and kissed him again, angling their hips, rocking the two of them together.

“Fuck.” Brian gasped softly.

“Shhh.” Dom reminded him and kissed his way down Brian’s throat, nipping at the sensitive skin and then soothing it with his tongue.

“I think I’m going to take my time with you.” Dom murmured into Brian’s collarbone.

“Going to taste you all over, work you open slowly with my fingers and tongue until you’re biting your lips so hard to keep quiet you draw blood.”

“You’re a horrible person.” Brian moaned softly as Dom rocked their hips together again, their erections sliding together.

“I know, it keeps me awake at night.” The larger man replied low and rough.

“Do I get a say in this?”

“No. You just have to lie there and take it.”

Brian moaned softly as Dom explored his chest, sucking on a nipple, while thumbing the other.

“C’mon Dom. we can do slow another time.” Brian begged him.

“Are you really that desperate for it?” Dom teased.

“You got me to bond with my boy. I wanna show you how grateful I am.” The blonde smirked.

“Oh really?”

“Yeah, and if face to face is your only request, I suggest you lie back and let me do the work.”

Dom chuckled and let himself be pushed back.

Brian instantly moved on top of him, straddling Dom’s hips.

“Where’s the lube?”

Dom reached out for the side table, opened the top drawer and pulled out the half used tube.

“Been busy huh?” Brian smirked.

“Some of us don’t have to hide in the shower.” Dom shrugged.

Brian laughed softly and opened the tube. He squirted some onto his right hand, using it to slick up Dom’s cock to tease him and work him slowly.

Dom let out a low moan and arched his hips up, seeking more friction.

“You going to open yourself up for me?” Dom asked him.

“Yeah,” Brian nodded. “I’m pretty sure I still have your come leaking out of me.” He shook his head half amazed as he reach behind himself to feel.

“You still wet for me?” Dom asked, voice dropping low.

Brian moaned when Dom reached around him and pressed a dry finger to his come slicked entrance.

He nodded his head and let out a small whimper.

“Go on then. Get yourself ready. I wanna fuck you sooner rather than later.” Dom ordered him.

Brian groaned and grabbed the tube again, coating his fingers and reaching behind to slip two in easily.

Brian was still slightly sore and sensitive from earlier but the alcohol had done a lot to numb him to the pain and help his muscles relax.

Dom watched Brian as he slowly fucked himself on his own fingers, hips undulating, spine curving and mouth gasping.

Brian was stunning like this.

“Fuck.” Dom reached down to fist at his own cock, stroking lazily as he watched Brian.

The blonde worked three fingers inside of himself but the angle wasn’t good enough and he couldn’t reach deep enough.

“Dom.” He whined quietly.

“Go on.” Dom encouraged him.

Brian grabbed the lube one last time, trying to get a decent amount inside of himself before he shifted up on Dom’s hips, moving closer to his chest and angling the head of Dom’s cock against his hole.

Brian shifted his weight and slowly began to sink down, taking Dom in, inch by inch.

“Fuck.” He gasped.

Dom bit onto his bottom lip to keep quiet.

Brian panted heavily through his nose, eyes shut tight as he slowly eased down.

He let out a long slow breath once he’d managed to take Dom all the way in and sat heavily, just focusing on his breathing.

Dom reached up to pull Brian forward, bring their lips together for a long kiss.

“You feel fucking amazing.” Dom murmured against his lips.

“So do you.” Brian whimpered, giving an experimental shift, tilting his pelvis a little and moaning as Dom shifted inside of him.

“Fuck.”

They both stilled, trying to catch their breath.

“I think I like this better than the car.” Brian told Dom, bracing his hands on the man’s chest and gently lifting up and dropping back down in small, slow, controlled movements.

Dom let out a low moan and nodded his agreement.

The larger man brought his hands up to clutch at Brian’s hips, helping to guide him up and down.

“Fuck.” Dom growled as Brian relaxed enough to pick up the pace.

“Oh fuck.” Brian moaned quietly, arching his hips so that when he fucked himself down onto Dom’s cock, the larger man rubbed against his prostate.

“Shhh, gotta be quiet Bri.” Dom reminded him.

“Trying.” Brian gasped back, moving fluidly now, building up the pace.

Dom spread his legs a little more and bent his knees, getting his feet under him for leverage to rock his hips up in counterpoint to Brian’s movements.

“Oh!” Brian gasped, sitting upright now, leaning back, bracing his hands on Dom’s knees.

“Fuck Dom!” Brian hissed his voice low so only Dom could hear him.

“Fuck Bri, you look amazing.” Dom moaned back to him, one hand moving from his hip to his cock, stroking Brian in time with their rhythm.

“Fuck. Dom.” Brian’s head dropped back exposing his throat. “I’m gonna come.”

Dom made a low growling noise and let go of Brian’s cock to roll them, pinning Brian underneath him.

He shoved into Brian hard.

“Uh!” Brian gasped loudly and Dom covered his mouth with a hand.

“Shhh,” He reminded the blonde and then moved his hand to kiss Brian quiet, fucking up into him hard and fast.

Brian kept making noise into Dom’s mouth, back arching, one hand on his cock, the other gripping onto Dom’s shoulder, using it as leverage to arch his hips to the perfect angle.

“Fuck, gonna come.” Dom moaned into Brian’s neck.

“Me too. Close.” Brian panted back.

“Come for me Bri, wanna watch you.” Dom encouraged him.

Brian closed his eyes, bit into his arm to keep quiet and came, whole body shaking, cock pulsing thick ropes of come onto his stomach and chest.

Dom moaned appreciatively at the site, shoved in hard and stayed in as deep as he could as he came, filling Brian with his come again.

Brian locked his arms and legs around Dom and pulled him in, their stomachs sticking together with the blondes come.

“Stay for a minute.”

Dom smiled and kissed Brian’s neck and shoulders before kissing him long and deep.

“Do you think the others heard?” Brian asked sheepishly.

“Worth it if they did.” Dom replied.

Brian grinned at that and kissed him again.

“We should clean up.”

“We can shower in the morning.” Dom enticed him.

Brian grinned. “Sounds great.”

They reluctantly separated and cleaned up as best they could with Brian’s discarded underwear before snuggling up on the bed and drifting off to sleep.

 

***

 

It was two whole weeks before Brian and Dom could get any time to themselves again.

They stole kisses, touches and knowing looks behind Mia's back but the woman was always present.

The garage was no longer their sanctuary as Mia had taken to coming out and reading while they worked.

At night it was too risky to sneak into Dom's room, on the off chance Mia came to the kitchen for a glass of water she would see the couch Brian was supposed to be sleeping on, empty.

After the night almost a fortnight ago, where Dom and Brian shared a bed and a whole night of sex with small bursts of sleep in between, the two were feeling the tension.

Their kisses more desperate and in locations Mia could easily catch them.

They were getting careless in their need and desperation.

  


“Dom!” Mia shouted from the front door.

“Yeah?” Dom called back, wiping his hands on his rag, cleaning the grease from them.

“I need to borrow a car. They’re starting to recognise mine at the market.”

“Take your pick.” Dom replied, heart rate picking up.

If Mia was going to the market, then he and Brian would have at least an hour to themselves.

Mia grinned and picked up the keys for the Escort.

Dom felt a small sick feeling in his stomach, that was his and Brian’s car.

He grinned through it and watched her drive off through the gate.

“Did Mia just take the Escort?” Brian frowned, he had been showering.

“She did, she’s gone to the market for a bit.” Dom smirked, dropping his rag and moving towards the house, wanting to bundle Brian inside and get at him.

“I see.” Brian smirked, walking backwards. Keeping his eyes on Dom.

The larger man smirked, like a predator stalking his prey. He followed Brian inside the house they made it as far as the kitchen, Dom backing Brian up against the counter and then lifting him up onto it, moving into his personal space.

“We have to be quick.” Brian panted against his lips as they broke for air, hands moving frantically to open shirts and pants.

"We've got at least an hour." Dom panted back, mouthing at Brian's neck and shoulders, mindful not to leave marks.

"Yeah, so be quick, and we can get at least three rounds." Brian grinned, arching into Dom's touch.

Dom chuckled and moved to bite at Brian's nipples, teasing them with his teeth before soothing the ache with his tongue.

Brian groaned, head dropping back in pleasure.

He slowly opened his eyes to push Dom lower and get this party started properly.

He caught movement out of the corner of his eye and jumped.

"Mia!" He gasped and pushed Dom away.

"Don't stop on my account." She replied bitterly, picked up her wallet she'd forgotten and headed back out the door.

"Mia!" Brian called, zipping his jeans as he chased after her.

"Don't Brian!" She snapped. "It's not like I didn't know. I just didn't expect you to be so careless and rub it in my face!"

"What are you talking about?" Brian had caught up to her and taken her arms gently.

"I know you and Dom have been fucking around okay. I'm not stupid. And maybe I hoped that this separation would be able to fix things, you'd get bored of being allowed him and come back to me, but apparently not."

"Wait. Hold up. Dom and I... That only started after you told me to go fuck someone else. After you told me we were on a break."

"Don't lie to me Brian! You might be the father of my child but you don't get to lie to me! Not like this!"

"He's not lying." Dom called out making his way over to them.

"Nothing happened until the night you told him you were on a break and Brian got upset and decided getting drunk with me was the answer." Dom was blunt and to the point. No reason to sugar coat this.

"What?" Mia looked awfully confused.

"When do you think this started?" Dom asked her.

"I've always thought... Are you kidding me? This has only been happening for the last few weeks?"

Both Dom and Brian nodded.

Mia moved to the outside table and sat down, her head in her hands.

"For fucks sake." She sighed.

"Mia, why don't you tell us what is going on here?" Dom asked her.

"I thought... I was so sure you two were... Since Mexico, since Braga. I thought..."

Brian let out a loud breath of annoyance and sat down next to her.

"You honestly thought I was fucking your brother behind your back?"

"You are now!"

"You told me to!"

"Calm down both of you." Dom warned them.

"Mia, keep going."

"I thought it had been happening all this time, anytime the two of you went off on a race or for parts or whatever. The way you looked at each other, the way you spoke to each other... I just thought..." She paused.

"I thought since I was pregnant and... And I'm not interested in certain things because of it, that he could give you what you wanted. Let you fuck around with permission and it would lose its appeal. That you'd come back to me after a week or so because it wasn't fun anymore, now that you were allowed. But the two of you just got worse. So I started trying to intervene. Being in the garage, banning the nights on the roof drinking until the early morning. I thought you would get bored and stop."

Brian felt horrible. His own fiance thought of him as a serial cheater and worse, he kind if was now.

Dom looked pissed.

"So instead of talking about it. Instead of asking us about it, you just decide to turn into a bitch, push Brian away, take his child from him when all he wants is to be there for both of you, and then when he does what you wanted him to, you decide to get pissy and jealous and make him feel like shit for doing something he didn't want to in the first place?" Dom asked to clarify.

Mia didn't reply instantly, she took a few breaths.

"When you put it that way..." She trailed off.

"You need to figure it out Mia. Either you want Brian and you try and fix things between you, or you back off and let him do what makes him happy."

"What? And that's you?" Mia shot back.

"Stop it." Brian hissed at them.

"Stop fighting over me like I'm some kind of prized meat. I'm going for a drive." He stood up and headed to the skyline.

He had no idea where he was going, just that he needed out.

Mia and Dom watched him leave.

"Do you love him?" Mia asked Dom quietly.

"Don't." Dom shook his head, he couldn't answer that.

"Answer me. Do you love him?"

Dom closed his eyes, rubbed his hands over his face and nodded.

"You know I do. You know how I've felt about him since day one."

Mia just nodded.

She headed over to the escort again.

"Also if you wanted to keep things a secret, a lube and come stained shirt in the backseat is probably not a good idea." She threw it at him and dove off to the market, she had a house to run.

Dom caught the shirt, it was pretty gross, and he had wondered where it had gotten to.

Trying to keep his mind off things, Dom went and did a load of laundry and then headed back to the garage, the Torana needed some work done to it before he could sell her on.

  


***

  


Brian got back late.

He’d deliberately spent as much time away from the house as possible.

Mia was already in bed asleep, the pregnancy was taking a lot out of her. Dom was in his room, door open and bedside lamp on while he flicked through some parts magazines, taking notes about prices for parts for the Torana and cross referencing with online costs.

Brian hesitated in the doorway.

“You know you’re always welcome, Brian. Either come in and shut the door, or go get some sleep.” He called out softly, not looking up from the laptop.

Brian hesitated a little longer before moving into the room and closing the door behind himself.

Dom shifted the laptop over, closing it and putting it on the bedside table.

Brian slowly undressed, not having to worry about Mia finding the couch empty actually felt pretty good.

“You okay?” Dom asked softly pulling back the covers.

Brian stripped to his underwear and crawled into the bed.

“Yeah, I guess.” He shrugged and burrowed into the warmth of Dom’s side.

The older man chuckled.

“Cold?”

“Just in a weird mood.” Brian shrugged.

Dom nodded and shuffled down the bed so that he was laying side by side with the blonde.

“You wanna get some sleep?”

Brian nodded.

“Alright, wake me up if you need anything.” Dom moved and put a hesitant kiss on his forehead.

Brian smiled despite himself.

“That was pathetic.” Brian smirked and moved quickly, kissing Dom’s lips softly, just once, before rolling onto his side, facing away from the larger man.

Dom grinned and took the invitation offered, spooning up behind Brian and nuzzling into the back of his neck.

“Sleep well.”

Brian hummed his reply and closed his eyes.

  


When Brian woke up the next morning it was obviously late.

The sun was filtering over the top of the curtains and cast long shadows across the walls.

Brian was also overheating.

He was also not on the couch.

Making a noise of discomfort, Brian pushed at Dom's shoulder, getting the man to roll off of him.

Dom made a small sound of protest but rolled his weight and ended up facing away from the blonde.

Brian took the opportunity to sneak into Dom's bathroom and relieve himself before washing his hands and face.

After a moment of nothing but his thoughts, Brian headed back to the bed.

He curled up behind Dom, pressing his cool cheek to the man's hot back.

Dom flinched at the temperature change but did nothing other than search for Brian's arm and pull it over his hip, bringing them closer.

"I'd say good morning but I think it's after 12." Brian said softly.

"Shhh don't remind me." Dom groaned back and tried to bury his face further into the pillow.

He groaned and then rolled over to face Brian and put the sun at his back.

"Too bright that way." He explained and pulled Brian in closer, tucking the blonde up into his neck, feeling the slow breaths against the sensitive skin there.

"Sleep well?"

"Better than I have in a while." Brian agreed.

Dom hummed his confirmation.

"What about you?" The blonde asked softly.

"I had you in my bed, doesn't get much better than that." Dom would have shrugged if his arms weren't currently busy holding onto Brian.

The younger man stilled and pulled his head back from Dom's neck.

That was the closest they ever got to feelings.

They never spoke like this.

"Dom?" Brian asked, slightly confused.

"You already know the answer to that Brian, and I like to think you already made your choice."

Brian took a moment to think things over.

Yeah. He kind of had.

  


 


End file.
